King Dedede vs Falco
King Dedede vs Falco is a fight in the first round of ZombieSlayer23's The Lurking Shadow Tournament! It pits King Dedede of Nintendo (Nominated by Quantonaut) and Falco of Nintendo (Nominated by Finnmcmissilecar). Description King Dedede vs Falco! Who will win? Who will die? Determine who wins in the poll below! Pre Fight A figure soared through the air as Falco glanced upwards. It was a penguin. Probably thanks to Kirby.... Of course.... Falco thought this was suspicious movement and rushed to where the King slammed into the ground. King slowly picked himself up after a hammer whack in the face by Kirby, which had blasted him into the air. King noticed Falco running at him and thought this man was going to arrest him. Not like King had done anything bad... Hahahaa..... Phff.... King reacted fast and slammed his hammer into Falco's face. Falco slammed into a tree and picked himself up. Without hesitation, he drawed out his blaster. ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! FIGHT! Battle Falco quickly started firing shots from his blaster at the penguin. King dodged them and whacked them back at Falco with his hammer. Falco used his Falco Reflector to dodge the strikes and redirect them back at King. It was a epic death game of tennis, until King was hit by one of the shots and groaned in pain. This gave Falco a chance to land a Fire Bird on King. The penguin was hit by the move, but didn't take too much damage. Falco did the same move again, but King was sure it wouldn't hit him this time. He used his Inhale to put Falco in his mouth and spit him out into a tree. Falco was filled with saliva and slobber. He wiped it off, which gave King another chance for a move. King ran forward for a Jet Attack while Falco recovered and went for a Fire Bird. The 2 moves exchanged blows, both fighter's moves hitting one another. As they were recovering, a Final Smash Ball came floating down. The 2 exchanged glances before both leaping for the ball. Falco was about to reach the ball, but King landed a Jet Hammer on Falco. It was hit with incredible speed; Falco was slammed into the ground and was bounced back up to the ball. The 2 fighters hit the Ball at the exact same time, giving them both their Final Smash.... Falco went for the kill with his Landmaster while King went for the kill with his Dedede Burst. As Dedede chucked a bomb at Falco's Landmaster, Falco had shot a blast from his Landmaster..... BOOOOM!!!!! The bomb exploded by the blast from the Landmaster, Dedede's mouth opened wide. Falco took this as his chance and fired another blow from Landmaster.... K.O!!!!!!!!! The penguin's corpse washed into the Ocean as Landmaster kicked it their. The Landmaster disappeared and Falco appeared, putting a thumbs up into the air. Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Falco!!!!!!!!! Voting Falco or Dedede?! Falco - 11 Votes King Dedede - 7 Votes Wins by KO or Death?! KO - 9 Death - 9 *This is going to be touch. Since it is a tie vote between KO and Death I am going to have to decide. The fight will be won by..... Death.*Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:The Lurking Shadow Tournament Category:Male-only battles Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees